moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Saint Petra
Saint Petra is the consecrated saint of the subsequently named Church of Saint Petra, a sect of the Holy Light within eastern Gilneas. Petra's Chapel in Lortonfield, Kentillie bears Petra's name as tribute. Origin and Description The Legend of Saint Petra is one that spreads back to the beginnings of the Duchy of Kentillie, as Robert Keetes began to spread the Gilnean culture throughout the once wild lands of the Lupoj'inini. Her origin is as stated in the Catechism of Petra: "From the most precious pearl of the waters of Kentillie, the most beautiful child was formed. Her skin pale as the color of the sea's shells, her hair glimmering like the white capped waves. The Light bestowed this child with the gift of sight, and as she grew her wisdom of life duplicated evermore." It goes on to state: "The Saint Petra has exemplified the wisest traits of the Kentillie people: Justice, Compassion, Tenacity, and Respect. Her image reigns true in our hearts as we are pushed towards her inspiring visage; yearning only to shine as our Saint does in the Light's gaze." A lecture on Saint Petra, held at Fawkes University: "The Saint Petra is an interesting sight. Her soft gaze has trails of sorrow within the overall ambiguous look, and her innocent features uphold her status of the Angel of Children. Her face, hands and feet are all barren of cloth: Face serving as a warning and welcome, hands a tool of the Light, and feet her guiding step. In the tribute painting, which remains in her dedicated Chapel within Lortonfield, shows the Saint on a pedestal, water among her, sun behind her, grey skies above her, and winds around her. Her angelic wings are spread around her, as she holds the Crown of the Light within her delicate grip. This could be a depiction of her birth, as she was famously born from a pearl of the water of Kentillie... though, this is still debated. '' ''Oft' times people recieve her as merely the childlike myth to be ignored by anyone with higher ambition. Through vigorouos study of the various catechism and tomes produced on her, it is clear that the Saint serves as an obelisk to dichotomy. Childlike in patronage, appearance and general mien, but tenacious in protection of her people. Armored in the same tribute, the Saint is shown to be unconcerned of the monsters at her feet; as it is said she knows the true path to walk for whatever goal one may wish for and need not be concerned with those who wish to wrong her. '' ''Overall, Saint Petra serves as the living image of the Kentillian mind. Innocent in looks, holding 'the child' in utmost sanctity and compassion, and tenacious in her fight against any evil that threatens her goal." Controversy Lupoj'inini Debacle As is common place for the settlement of non-native people to a native inhabited land, the worship practices and Gods of the Lupoj'inini people were stolen, desecrated, and adapted to fit the new goals and aspirations of the Gilnean settlers. Saint Petra, although held in the highest regard among the Kentillian people, is known to be connected to the Lupoj'drana gods, Wirra and Qeta: the Twin White Ravens. Truth in the Myth Though written to be born of a pearl from the bay of Kentillie, (Saint) Petra was indeed a young child born in the original days of Kentillie, near the time of Robert Keetes himself. A sickly child, the girl was born with pale skin and lacked the darker Gilnean coloring to her hair. The healers and physicians of Kentillie and Gilneas City did all they could to ease the sickness the girl felt, though she eventually succumbed to her ailments and passed. To this day, Saint Petra is regarded as the Angel of Children, her youthful appearance and innocent quality coming to represent that well. Category:Characters Category:Saint Category:Priests Category:Legends Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Duchy of Kentillie